Nicholas Fury (Earth-7045)
Sergeant Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury became a legendary hero in the early years of World War II. After the attack on Pearl Harbor that led the US to officially enter the war on December 7, 1941, Fury fought the Nazis in Northern Africa, then was reunited with Captain Sam Sawyer, who made Sgt. Fury the leader of the U.S. Rangers’ First Attack Squad, soon nicknamed the “Howling Commandos” for their boisterous battle cry. The Howlers occasionally worked alongside Captain America. During one mission, Fury’s left eye was damaged by a grenade and his lack of medical care eventually aggravated the wound. At one point, a Professor Berthold Sternberg gave Fury the “Infinity Formula,” which retarded Fury’s aging process, although it required him to take regular injections to stay alive. Late in the war, Fury joined the OSS and with the war’s end joined their post-war CIA agency. By the modern day, Fury was selected as director of S.H.I.E.L.D., an international intelligence agency equipped with state-of-the-art technology by Stark Industries. As leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury faced the likes of Hydra and A.I.M., among others. Fury was reunited with Captain America, who survived years in suspended animation, and the two rekindled their friendship. At some point before or during 2019, Fury learned of the Transformers' presence on Earth, and briefly left S.H.I.E.L.D. and went underground to investigate their activities, forming the Secret Warriors along the way. History to be added Powers & Abilities * Wears bulletproof suit Powers *'Infinity Formula': Nick Fury's aging has been slowed greatly by the Infinity Formula, a serum created by Dr. Berthold Sternberg. Fury was first inoculated with the serum in the 1940's. Fury took the serum annually for many years. Due to its cumulative effect, Fury no longer needs additional doses to prolong his life span. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist' *'Master Tactician and Strategist' *'Advanced Military Operator': Fury has trained as a paratrooper, ranger, demolitions expert and vehicle specialist. He holds an unlimited-tonnage, all-seas license as a commander of ocean-going vessels. Fury has completed Green and Black berets Special Forces training, and has been an agent of the OSS (Office of Strategic Services) and CIA (Central Intelligence Agency). *'Expert Marksman' *'Weapons Proficiency': He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and clubs. *'Multilingual': English, German, Russian, Japanese, etc. *'Expert Vehicular Driver' Weakness Fury has 95% vision loss in his injured left eye, over which he wears a cosmetic eyepatch. Is also a smoker. Paraphernalia Equipment S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and beta-cloth, a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie, and a bulletproof suit. Transportation Flying cars and various air, land, and sea craft provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapons Personalized needle pistol that had a 300-round magazine, a government issue .45 caliber automatic, a captured German Luger in 9mm Parabellum, a modified semi-automatic Walther PPK in 9 mm Parabellum, and the Ingram MAC-10 machine pistol in .45 caliber. Also, an array of S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons, conventional and otherwise. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:United States Armed Forces members (Earth-7045) Category:Howling Commandos members (Earth-7045) Category:Office of Strategic Services members (Earth-7045) Category:Central Intelligence Agency members (Earth-7045) Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division members (Earth-7045) Category:Secret Warriors members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Adventurers Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Martial Artists Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Explosion Creation Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Multilingual Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Intimidation Category:Army at Disposal Category:Expert Combatant Category:Gun Wielders Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:WWII Characters Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Nick Fury